


The origin of Toxic Waste

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Roberts was just an ordinary scientist until one day he got into a freak accident causing him to become the most vile villian ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Jake Roberts. I am 19 and is classed as the youngest scientist to ever work for ColeCorps. I was in charge of the transportation of experimental chemicals. I make sure they are transported safely from point A to point B. Today I walked around and checked if everything was in order. I walked and looked at my clipboard unaware that there was a puddle infront of me. I slipped and fell into the vat if chemicals. I expected to die...but God had other plans for me.


	2. the birth of Toxic Waste

As I got out of the vat of chemicals my body started undergoing metamorphosis. I saw how my skin turned into this hue of green and the tip of my fingers started to look like giant claws. I could feel spikes growing on my back. My teeth they turned into those of a venus fly trap and my saliva started to glow green and ooze from my mouth and my eyes. ¨I screamed in pain as I felt a tail growing. When it stopped I saw my reflection in a nearby mirror. "I-I look like a monster" I said out loud. "I think you look gorgeous" a low and raspy voice said. It came from me.My mutation had delveloped an alter ego. "Let's see I should have a name dontcha think Jakey boy" my alter ego. Maybe he wasn't bad. "Well how about I call you Toxic Waste?" I suggested to my alter ego.

 

"Toxic Waste I like it. It sounds great when I go out killing people and achive world domination" Toxic Waste said. "What??? World domination? I thought you were good I said. "Looks can be deciving I am gonna turn everyone on this forsaken planet into a mutant freak like me. I am going to create an army" Toxic Waste said, smirking using my face. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE" I screamed at this point. "Too bad Jakey. Now go in a cage while I wreak havoc" Toxic Waste said. Then I blacked out.


	3. The Next Day

As I woke up I found myself to be in a alleyway far away from the laboratory. I sat up as I took in my surroundings before I looked down on my hands. They looked human. Had my mutation been temporary. My train of thought was interrupted by a all too familiar voice. "So I see you're awake Jakey boy" it was Toxic Waste that spoke to me. "What have you done you vile villian?" I asked. Toxic Waste chuckled. "Look behind you and you'll see" he said. I was scared to turn around but I reluctantly obliged as I slowly turned around.

 

Then the most disturbing sight hit me. It was the body of my lab partner and girlfriend Charlotte Andersen. Her body was mutilated, her entrails hanging above her head. The entrails were oozing with green toxic goo mixed in with her blood. The same substance was running out of her eyes, ears and mouth when I looked at her face. I felt sick. How could Toxic Waste do this? Inside of my own body. I felt the stomach acid coming up as I hunched forward and vomited. When I stopped I felt the rage inside of me. "WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER? SHE WAS INNOCENT" I screamed. Toxic Waste chuckled again as his voice echoed in the back of my mind. "She cheated on you with another man. She had to pay for her crimes" he simply answered.

 

I started shaking uncontrollably. "What's the matter Jakey boy? Can't handle the truth?" Toxic Waste said as he laughed. "No. It's you I can not stand. I refuse to share body with a wretched monster like you" I said. Toxic Waste stopped laughing. "Too bad bitch. I am here to stay and I will conquer the world and there is nothing you can do about it. I am almighty" Toxic Waste said before I blacked out again.


End file.
